


Starscream - 0, Shrinkray -1

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Fill from anonymousaussie’s prompt here. No My Little Ponies were harmed in the making of this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starscream - 0, Shrinkray -1

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Starscream  
> 

And the battle had been going so well, Starscream thought as he plummeted.

Wheejack, it was _always_ Wheeljack, had shot _something_ at him, and suddenly the city of Portland seemed so much larger, and that wasn’t because Starscream was quickly hurtling toward it either.

He was blown afterburners over nosecone by a strong gust of wind, suddenly weighing _far_ less than he should, and gave up trying to navigate. He transformed, suddenly-too-small thrusters firing in calculated bursts, but doing little to help him direct himself through the gusts of wind.

He felt a sharp sting of betrayal. The sky, the air, was _his_ to command. How dare it cast him out now!

Focusing on the quickly rising land, Starscream managed to get his feet back under him again. He fell past buildings, and frowned, calculating the difference while trying to slow himself more. He was smaller than he’d initially thought.

The sounds of shrieks and shouts drew Starscream’s attention, and he really took note of what was about to become his landing zone. A sneer etched its way across his face as he realized it was not screams of terror, but the shrill squeals of the flesh creatures’ young.

 _Unicron, take me now,_ he thought in disgust.

Distracted by the miniature squishies, Starscream didn’t spot the tree in time as it reached out to smack him. Knocked off course, he tumbled down, each successive branch conspiring to get in his way as he fell to the earth.

Starscream went limp, hoping that it would keep him from getting any further damages, and shut his optics. He landed with a _fllumph!_ , optics snapping open.

“The frag?”

He sat, looking in surprise at the soft surface he had landed on, optics wide for a moment before he burst out laughing. Maybe Primus didn’t hate him as much as he thought? Whatever it was he had landed on, it was soft and pink, dense enough to support him, but loosely balled enough to cushion his rather dramatic landing.

Starscream tried to stand, but the surface gave too much, so he settled for the indignity of crawling over to the odd wall surrounding him. It was also pink, but a much darker, more lurid shade, fabric as well, with strange plastic ridges visible along the upper edges. He managed to get to his feet, and pulled himself up enough to see out.

“Slag me,” he murmured, staring around in complete shock. He readjusted his calculations, ran a few scans, extrapolated data, and gaped.

Starscream, Master of the Skies, Heir to the Decepticon Throne, Bane to all ground-kissing Autobots near and far, was a mere six _inches_ tall.

He was going jam that shrink ray right where the sun never shone on Wheeljack, then pull the trigger.

Starscream was dragged from his fantasies of revenge by movement close by. He ducked down as one of the little female humans ran over laughing.

“Just let me get my sweater, then we can ride over there!”

Starscream pressed his back to one of the walls as a rather large hand came at him. The girl’s hand closed on the soft pink fabric that had broken his fall, and lifted. He went tumbling into the depths, something jabbing his hip as he landed, but he managed to stay quiet until the sky was blotted out. He yelped as what looked like a wall with human numerals scrawled on it fell toward him, only for it to stop.

He breathed a sigh of relief, but that relief was premature.

It remained pitch black, however, and then the world swung crazily, Starscream able to sense the centripetal force as the human swung her pack onto her back.

“Oomph!” His helm slammed forward into the numbered wall, and that branch that had jabbed him did so again. Then, just to add insult to injury, the pack settled against the girl’s back, and jounced and bounced as she moved along. Something shifted, and smacked Starscream in the helm again, this time much harder, and the blackness deepened.

~ | ~

“Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!”

Starscream woke to ridiculously high-pitched squeals and a tilting, jostling world. “Oh, please, I’ll do anything, just _stop_!”

The squealing and movement stopped abruptly, and Starscream dared to crack open his optics.

“Oh wow! And here I thought you were just a Revoltech that someone dropped in my bag!” the squishy said in her high, migraine-inducing voice. Starscream wondered if this was payback for his own not-so-pleasant vocalizer, and dialed down the gain on his audials.

“A rebel-what?” Starscream asked. He rubbed at his helm, making a note to smash Rumble later for beating on the inside of it.

“A _Revoltech_. You know, the toys modeled after some of you Transformers. My friend Cassie’s older brother has Optimus Prime,” she explained, then cruised right back into excited babbling. “Oh man! This is _so_ great! Although… I really expected you to be bigger. I mean I’ve seen the Autobots on tv, and they’re like huge, and don’t you transform into a jet or something?”

Starscream yelped, scrambling and batting at the girl’s fingers as they pinched, and tugged at his wing. “Stop that! What are you trying to do?! Rip them off? Stop it!”

“Do they come off?” she asked, and Starscream inverted, suddenly face down. He howled in impotent rage, and no little fear for his precious wings as the girl gave him a humiliatingly thorough inspection.

“No they don’t _come off_ you pathetic, gooey, disgusting waste of atmosphere!”

Starscream yelped as he was flipped back over, and suddenly very close to the girl’s face, her hand tighter around him.

“Hey! You knock that off! It’s not nice to call people names. If you can’t behave, I’ll have to give you a time out.”

Starscream blinked, torn between incredulity and fear of just what a human child would consider a fair punishment for being called names by her toy-sized prisoner.

“That’s better,” she said. “My name’s Sophie. We’re gonna have lots of fun!”

~

Lots of fun to Sophie turned out to be stuffing Starscream in a dollhouse, and telling him to pretend the blonde doll sitting on the little sofa was his wife.

He nearly purged a tank, and he outright refused to _dance_ with the foolish bits of plastic. That earned him a scowl, but then she had the brilliant idea of helping him learn to be ‘good’. This involved a mighty amount of cursing, ranting, name-calling, and yet still winding up tied to the back of a plastic, hideously pink quadruped with multihued _ribbons_ , and dubbed Sir Starscream the Good Knight.

“Sir Starscream the Good Knight, and his trusty steed, the lovely and magical Pinkie Pie galloped through the meadow.”

Starscream was actually grateful for his ribbon bonds as the girl ‘galloped’ him and - _Primus, I’m so, so sorry for the wrongs I’ve committed, I swear, if you just let me return to my proper size and kill this one last human, I will never harm another organic again so long as I live._ \- Pinkie Pie along the floor of her berth room. They finally stopped before the dollhouse, and Starscream was able to concentrate on more than losing his last meal all over Pinkie Pie’s ‘lovely, shining mane’.

“Look, Sir Starscream!’ Sophie said, pitching her already squeaky voice even higher. “It’s the Princess Moonbeam’s magical castle where she’s being held prisoner by the evil demon rat, Lord… uh… Lord Sulphur Breath. What’s our plan of action?”

Starscream stared aghast up at the human. She didn’t actually-

“Come on! Say your lines.”

“Sophie! Dinner’s ready!”

“Aw, man.” Sophie’s bottom lip poked out in a disappointed pout, but she sighed and shook it off. “Oh, well. I’m getting hungry anyways. You stay right there, and when I get back, we’ll rescue the princess. It’ll give you time to think up your lines.”

Starscream watched her go, slumping in relief for a moment. Then he began working on his bonds. Sophie was just a child after all. He couldn’t be too well tied up.

Alas for Starscream, even a child’s simple knots could be one Pit of a task to untie with hands not even a half inch wide. He was beginning to get panicky. How long did it take for humans to consume their fuel? Would he be loose and gone before she got back?

He was down to the very last knot, having fallen sideways off of Pinkie Pie, and was stuck on his back, curled up and desperately trying to untie the ribbon around his left ankle. He’d give the girl credit. She’d used one ribbon for each of his limbs, and another for his waist, and had tied each on to the quadruped individually. It made his task all the harder.

“What are you doing?”

Starscream flinched, tipping his helm back in time to see Sophie’s far too large hand coming right at him. “My legs hurt!” he yelped, cringing, and blurting the first thing that came to mind. Primus, please don’t let the little whelp think he was trying to escape!

“Were you trying to escape?” Sophie asked, lying Starscream and Pinkie Pie in her lap so she could, presumably, tighten the knot he had almost had undone.

“No,” Starscream denied immediately, rolling with the original lie. “I’m _not_ a toy, you know,” he added a disdainful sniff. “You had me tied far too tightly to… to P-Pinkie Pie, and it was getting painful. I had no choice but to try to free myself so my joints wouldn’t dislocate.”

The girl eyed him for a moment, but he stared back with a mulish, sulky expression, and she seemed to have bought it. “Well, I’m awful sorry I hurt you. I guess we can rescue the princess tomorrow evening. You and Pinkie are more familiar with each other now, so I’ll make her a saddle and reins for you instead. How’s that sound?”

 _Horrible. Purge-inducing. Like I should pray for my death._ “Much better, thank you.”

Sophie _beamed_ at him for remembering to use his manners, and finished freeing his left ankle. Starscream flexed it a bit, then shifted to slide to the floor. He couldn’t possibly make a break for it now, but if he played along, she’d drop her guard eventually, and he’d be able to slip away later when she wasn’t looking.

“Sophie! Bath time, young lady! We’ve got to leave early for the hike tomorrow morning.”

“Ok, mom!” the girl called back. “I’ll take you with me!” she said to Starscream. “It’s going to be great! We’re gonna hike a trail to where this little waterfall spring is, and have a picnic lunch, and the flowers should all be blooming! It’ll be like a _real_ Mystical Meadow! Ooo! I’ll bring Pinkie Pie for you!”

Starscream was scooped up as Sophie leapt to her feet, then looked around the room in indecision. “Oh! There will work. I know it’ll be a little dark, but I don’t want my little brother to see you while I’m in the shower. He always ruins my toys.”

“What-“ Starscream squirmed in her grasp, but that didn’t stop the girl from putting him back in her bag and zipping it shut.

“Be good. I’ll be back in a little bit, and we can play until bedtime.”

Starscream wasted no time. As soon as the room fell silent, he launched upward, hovering as he fought the little gap where the zipper tabs met at the top of the bag. He was frantic, the dark, the confinement, the promise of more Pinkie Pie! It was almost more than he could bear. He needed out. He needed the wind flowing over his wings. He needed to get the slag away from ten year old human females and their obsession with pink!

The zipper finally gave way, and though it scraped the edges of his wings in an uncomfortable way, Starscream managed to get out. He flew to the ceiling, thinking the last place any human that didn’t know about him would look would be _up_ , and then carefully made his way through the domicile.

The reported little brother was occupied with the adult female. An adult male was busy checking a stack of items by the door.

“I think we have it all, hun,” he said. “Throw the food in the cooler in the morning, and take that out on our way. I’m going to load this stuff up now.”

The woman replied, but Starscream was too busy thanking every god he’d ever heard of to pay attention as the man opened the door. He bent to retrieve a bright plastic crate, and Starscream zoomed right out the door past him, angling up as soon as he cleared the building.

Now. To make his way to the Ark, bitch Wheeljack out properly, guilt Skyfire into helping him, and get back to normal so he could replace Megatron as leader of the Decepticons.

Oh yes, and destroy everything pink he ever saw again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Starscream vs. Pinkie Pie by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263334)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Starscream vs. Pinkie Pie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263334) by [LB82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LB82/pseuds/LB82)




End file.
